


morning rituals

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Domestic Fluff, F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: soft domestic kda gfs in the morning
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 16
Kudos: 324





	morning rituals

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some twitter fanart by @CYMK_8  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/cymk_8/status/1329571122971480064?s=12
> 
> soft domestic fluff made me write this at 5am

It’s a cold morning in the KDA house (more like mansion) when Ahri wakes up. She’s confused but then realizes that the incoming winter season has already arrived. Sunlight peeks through the curtains, casting light on the thin sheen of frost on the window. She instinctively burrows further into the mattress, but the cold weather plus the bright sunlight makes it hard to go back to sleep. 

Ahri blinks blearily as she waits for her brain to load, fox tail curling around her waist in an attempt to warm herself up despite being in the middle of the swarm of blankets that is her bed. 

The gumiho hears something bustling downstairs. Most likely Kai’Sa in the kitchen. The others are probably awake too. Akali must be waiting for breakfast. And where the rouge is, Evelynn isn’t too far away. 

Ahri always wonders how Akali drags Eve out of bed. One time Ahri had to wake her up and Evelynn almost threw her down the stairs. The stairs! 

  
  


The smell of breakfast drifts into her room, disrupting her reminiscing of attempted-morning-calls-turned-to-attempted-murder-via-stairs and enticing the gumiho into coming down. She debated the idea, one of her foxtails swaying back and forth as she tried to decide between food or her warm bed. 

Her stomach decided for her when it let out a loud rumbling sound. 

Ahri shifted and groaned as she stretched and sat up. Her bed hair was a _mess_ ; some stray strands of hair were sticking up, almost similar to akali’s famous spiky hairdo, and her fox ears looked ruffled at best. 

The gumiho wrapped a small blanket around herself and got out of bed. Only to yelp once her feet made contact with the _freezing_ tiled floor. A cold shiver ran through her body and Ahri gripped her blanket cape tighter. 

  
  


“Why’s it so cold…” she grumbled as she trudged down the stairs. 

The kitchen came into her view and the sight of her bandmates around the kitchen island made the corners of her lips curl up. 

Evelynn was balanced cross-legged on a stool, entirely wrapped in a blanket like herself, except only her head could be seen. Her eyes were closed… or was she squinting? 

Akali sat next to her in shorts and a baggy shirt—how the rogue isn’t cold made no sense to the gumiho—slightly bouncing up and down in her seat as she eyed the pan Kai’Sa was flipping. 

Kai’Sa was at the stove, flipping what looked like fluffy pancakes, in a pair of sweatpants and an off-shoulder crop top. 

“What the hell, Bokkie...” Ahri mumbled as she took in her clothes, a blush forming on her face. “...it’s too early for your abs.” 

Not that she was complaining. She was pretty sure the others were looking at Kai’Sa’s abs too. 

  
  


Ahri joined the others in the kitchen, leaning against the island and greeting them. A chorus of “good morning’s” were returned, all in various stages of enthusiasm. 

Kai’Sa flipped the pancakes onto a plate before turning off the stove. She set the plate in front of Akali, who gave her a kiss on the cheek in thanks before absolutely drenching the fluffy pancakes in a horrendous amount of syrup. Ahri cringed looking at the puddle of syrup forming on the plate. 

A soft whistling sound echoed through the kitchen. Kai’Sa turned to it, her hands moving in response, reaching into the cabinet that held their cups. 

Kai’sa stepped towards Evelynn with a hot cup of black coffee, setting it in front of her gently. 

“Thank you, darling.” Evelynn’s hands appeared from within her burrito blanket, one hand taking the coffee and the other reaching up to cup Kai’Sa cheek softly. She swiped her thumb across Kai’Sa’s cheek as she took a sip, giving an appreciative hum and then let her go. 

Kai’Sa smiled in response before she turned towards Ahri. A steaming cup of tea was set in front of the gumiho, her favorite too. Ahri flashed her a warm smile before she inhaled the tea. 

  
  


Kai’Sa started on her own cup of tea as she joined the others in their breakfast. 

Ahri held the tea cup in her hands, trying to spread its warmth to the rest of her body. Her tail swayed low behind her, another curled around her leg. 

Evelynn nursed her coffee like it was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. Her eyes appeared brighter with each sip but there was still a sleepy frown on her lips. 

Akali was trying to tell a story while eating her syrup-drenched pancakes, loudly she might add. The rogue had only gotten halfway when Evelynn suddenly grabbed her fork. 

“It’s too early for this, ‘Kali.” Evelynn grumbled, giving her the stink-eye as she took a forkful of sugary pancake and shoved it into the ninja’s mouth. Akali sniggered into her pancakes and Ahri wondered how she didn’t manage to choke. Their maknae was something else. 

  
  


After breakfast was done, the girls moved to the living room. 

Kai’sa took a seat on the couch. She turned her head towards Ahri, patting her lap and said, “Come here, babe.” 

Ahri blushed at the name but still made her way towards her. She crawled onto the couch slowly, her blanket cape still wrapped around her, and settled comfortably on Kai’Sa’s lap. The gumiho tucked her face into the crook of Kai’Sa’s neck and sighed, immediately nestling in her warmth. 

Kai’Sa hummed, one arm holding the gumiho close, her other hand reaching up to comb through Ahri’s hair, gently smoothing out the tangles and occasionally rubbing her fox ears. Ahri started to purr softly, making Kai’Sa giggle into the crown of her head. 

The remaining two members joined them on the couch, after Evelynn made Akali wash her plate, of course. 

Evelynn was squished comfortably between Kai’Sa and Akali. She was sitting cross-legged, still encased in her burrito blanket. The only exception were her hands, her fingers running ever so gently through the white fur of Ahri’s tail. 

It was no surprise that Ahri fell back asleep between the two’s petting. 

Akali sat on Eve's other side, an arm on the back of the couch and her other hand holding the tv remote. She switched on to some local news, letting it run its program in the background. 

A comfortable silence enveloped the house. Early morning sounds were making themselves known outside; the chirp of morning birds and the rumble of cars passing by. The world was waking up along them on this cold winter morning. 

  
  


Eventually, someone broke the silence. 

“Wait,” Akali scratched her head, “Isn’t it our day off today? Why did we wake up so early?” 

“Hush, dear.” Evelynn shushed her, then pulled her closer to the cuddle pile. “You’re ruining the moment.” 

  
  



End file.
